starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рабство
провозят контрабандой.]] Рабство — объявление разумного существа собственностью, которой можно торговать. Превращение в раба обычно сопровождается насилием или другими формами принуждения. Обычной практикой было внедрение в тело раба устройства, которое убивало его при попытке побега. В приверженных закону частях Галактики, где было разрешено рабство, убийство раба или препятствование ему в выполнении работы позволяло хозяину требовать компенсации. История thumb|left|150px|Танцовщица [[Ула в рабстве у Джаббы Хатта]]В глубокой древности рабский труд широко использовался Бесконечной империей раката, в частности, для постройки «Звёздной кузницы». Нуждаясь в рабах, чувствительных к Силе, они захватывали никто, дуросов, хаттов, людей, селкатов и других. Рабство использовалось и другими деспотическими режимами и группировками, такими, как империя Ксима Деспота, кажидики хаттов, Галактическая империя, Консорциум Занна, юужань-вонги и империя сси-рууви. Составление подробных хроник использования рабского труда различными цивилизациями в истории галактики многие полагали бесполезной задачей. В Галактической Республике рабство было объявлено незаконным согласно законодательству о правах разумных существ, однако продолжало существовать, особенно в регионах, неподконтрольных центральному правительству, прежде всего на территориях Внешнего кольца и сектора Сенекс. На Татуине рабам в черепа вживляли специальные устройства, убивавшие их при попытке к бегству. В частности, такие устройства были вживлены Шми Скайуокер и её сыну Энакину. Однако после провозглашения Империи с выходом имперского декрета A-SL-4557.607.232 рабство вновь получило некую легитимность. Нелюдей, а равно и людей, критиковавших Новый Порядок, хватали и в массовом порядке порабощали для строительства «Звезды смерти» и других имперских проектов. Агорффи, вуки, юзземы и телзы ценились за их огромную силу. мон-каламари и гивины - как искусные кораблестроители; куаррены, хроманы, угноты и мустафарцы использовались в горнодобывающей промышленности; гаморреанцы и гунганы - в качестве пушечного мяса; наконец, каминоанцы и каллидахинцы достигли больших успехов в клонировании. Вдобавок Империя часто игнорировала торговлю тви'лекскими девушками, которых порабощали за их красоту. thumb|200px|ХетрирКогда Новая Республика стала доминирующей силой в галактике, рабство вновь стало противозаконным согласно резолюции Новореспубликанского Сената 54.325. Однако оно по-прежнему продолжало существовать в отдалённых регионах, по преимуществу во Внешнем кольце, и в отдельных имперских укреплённых мирах, таких, как Бисс. Одной из крупнейших фигур в этом промысле был бывший прокуратор юстиции Хетрир. Его смерть нанесла работороговле сокрушительный удар. Во время юужань-вонгской войны рабство вновь стало представлять серьёзную угрозу, так как юужань-вонги практиковали его. В частности, они использовали в военных операциях порабощённых ими хазраков. Однако их жизнь была недолгой: как правило, они гибли в первои же бою. Существовали целые преступные синдикаты, специализировавшиеся исключительно на работорговле. Крупнейшими из них были Талассианские работорговцы, Зигерианская гильдия работорговцев и Казаракский кооператив работорговцев. Другие криминальные организации, такие, как «Обмен» или «Чёрное солнце» также занимались работорговлей, хотя это не было их единственным источником доходов. В 44 ПБЯ, после того, как ситы из Затерянного племени осквернили на Клатуине Фонтан Древних, который хатты согласно Вонторскому договору обещали защищать, клатуинцы разорвали соглашение и освободили от хаттского ига (продолжавшегося более 25 тысяч лет) не только себя, но также никто и водранитов. Это получило широкую известность благодаря усилиям СМИ и стало началом мощного антирабского движения по всей галактике, от звёздного скопления сси-руук до Корпоративного сектора. Начались воостания рабов против их хозяев, в частности, от гнёта чевинов освободились чевы. Но на Блауду Секстус восстание было жестоко подавлено мандалорцами по приказу главы государства Натаси Даалы, получавшей дивиденды с тамошних горнодобывающих компаний. Новый Орден джедаев принял решение поддержать антирабское движение, что в конечном итоге привело к полномасштабной войне между Орденом и Даалой, закончившейся низложением последней. Во времена Галактической империи Дарта Крайта многие антирабские законы, принятые после падения Галактической Империи, были отменены. Дарт Крайт пытался поработить даже мон-каламари, но, потерпев неудачу, подверг их почти тотальному геноциду. В этот период была распространена такая скрытая форма рабства, как кабальное соглашение. Это практиковали те криминальные лорды, которым хотелось казаться более законопослушными, чем им подобные. Дроиды и рабство Методы Виды рабства За кулисами Согласно «Иллюстрированному Атласу», в Империи рабство было объявлено вне закона. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Knight Errant'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Restraint'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / novel / junior novel / game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' * * * * *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 8'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * }} Примечания и ссылки См. также * Категория:Рабство Категория:Рабы